


Sparks of Life

by MistressofLoki



Series: Tasertricks Week [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second prompt for Tasetricks week -Sparks</p><p>It's Loki and Darcy's wedding day and Darcy frets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks of Life

Sparks of Life

 

“A wedding gift,” Frigga whispered as she held out a beautiful carved wooden box to Darcy.

 

They were in the Queen’s royal chambers and Darcy had spent the morning getting ready for her wedding (how crazy did that sound?!). Currently the bride was dressed in a silken emerald robe with a golden ribbon (Loki’s playful insistence) and the bridal lingerie underneath that she would be surprising Loki with later.

 

The former Culver graduate took the box with surprise. “Frigga, you didn’t have to-” she began before opening the box. Her eyes widened. “Okay, I change my mind. This is gorgeous!” she exclaimed before looking up at her future mother-in-law (that was also so crazy to think!). “Thank you,” she told her, awestruck by the gift.

 

Frigga smiled down at her. “I’m sure it will suit you beautifully. Put it on,” she said. She lifted the golden chain with the amulet dangling. It was shaped in a heart with a gem set within the centre. The gem would change colours frequently and Darcy took a moment to admire the changing colours before allowing Frigga to put it around her neck.

 

“It was mine when I married Odin,” Frigga whispered and Darcy looked up at her, taken aback. As Darcy made to speak, Frigga laughed. “I want you to keep it. Odin and I grew apart just before he died. I want this to be worn by a bride who is in a marriage that will last.” She reached out and stroked Darcy’s hair. “Loki will never let you down.”

 

“I know.” Darcy whispered in reply.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Darcy stood before the mirror staring at herself. Her hair was up with beautiful ringlets framing her face and her dress shimmered in the light of the sunbeams peering through the window. She had never imagined that she would wear such a beautiful dress.

 

The strapless bodice was made of pure silk, laced with shimmering crystals that glittered brightly. The skirt clung to her hips and gently dropped to the floor. The tiara resting on her head set the whole outfit off in a way that left Darcy seriously questioning if the Princess in the mirror was really her.

 

She reached up to touch the amulet resting against her chest. She smiled nervously. Less than half an hour to go before she was Mrs Loki Laufeyson.

 

Wait, though, the Asgardians had freaky naming traditions. What had Frigga said? She would be Laufeydottir if Loki continued to use Laufeyson or Odindottir if he chose Odinson. Given what she’d heard about the two people; she wasn’t quite sure which she’d prefer. Loki should go with Odinson but Laufeyson rolled off the tongue. It was a toughie.

 

The name wasn’t the only issue on her mind. The wedding planning recently had taken all their attention and certainly away from more intimate private time. All Darcy had been told for the last few weeks was how Loki would be welcomed back into society again and have many responsibilities. Darcy couldn’t help but feel a little anxious that things wouldn’t go back to how they were before after the wedding.

 

What if Loki was busy all the time? Would they still have that passion? That want for each other? That complete and utter shame of defiling Sif’s bed and then running for their lives when the enraged warrior caught them? Would that all change when they were married? Back on Midgard she’d always heard that marriage changed relationships; that things calmed down after the wedding bands were put on. Would that happen to them?

 

She wasn’t sure she wanted things to be calm between them. One of the things she loved most about their relationship was the passion that they shared, the sparks of life and adventure that they brought out in each other. She didn’t want that to die. She wanted to marry Loki but she didn’t want to lose their vitality.

 

As she gazed into the mirror, Darcy decided that she wouldn’t let it happen.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

The hall was full of many nameless faces for Darcy. She didn’t recognise most of them, only her friends from Midgard at the front, her family etc. That didn’t matter though. Whilst it was nice they were there, the only one that mattered was the man standing in front of her, with his raven hair, helmet and ceremonial armour, his green eyes gazing into hers. Her husband-to-be, which would change in a matter of vows.

 

“Darcy Lewis, do you take Prince Loki to be your husband?”

 

Despite all her fears from earlier and about the past actions of the man in front of her, the amount of times that their relationship had been tested and developed, Darcy felt no hesitation whatsoever. As Loki held his hands out for hers, Darcy placed them into his immediately whilst smiling at him.

 

“I do.”

 

The instant their fingers touched, she felt it, what she had known and felt all along but had never wanted so much until this moment.

 

A spark. 


End file.
